kamenridercraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider OOO
Rider Armor & Transformation Device - GataKiriBa= * Accessed by right-clicking Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Core Medal * When sneaking, you will summon lightning bolt around you * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost III Haste.png|Haste - RaToraTah= * Accessed by right-clicking Lion, Tora and Cheetah Core Medal * Potion Effects : Speed.png|Speed IV Haste.png|Haste II - SaGoZou= * Accessed by right-clicking Sai, Gorilla and Zou Core Medal * Potion Effects : Slowness.png|Slowness II Strength.png|Strength Resistance.png|Resistance III - TaJaDol= * Accessed by right-clicking Taka, Kujaku and Condor Core Medal * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision Flying.png|Flying Regeneration.png|Regeneration FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance *OOO TaJaDol Combo when flying - TaJaDol (Lost Blaze ver.)= * Accessed by right-clicking Ankh's Taka, Kujaku and Condor Core Medal * Potion Effects : Speed.png|Speed IV Strength.png|Strength III Flying.png|Flying Regeneration.png|Regeneration FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance *OOO TaJaDol Combo when flying - ShaUTa= * Accessed by right-clicking Shachi, Unagi and Tako Core Medal * When underwater, sneaking will make you swim faster * Potion Effects when on land: WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing Regeneration.png|Regeneration * Potion Effects when underwater: NightVision.png|Night Vision WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing Speed.png|Speed IV Regeneration.png|Regeneration - PuToTyra= * Accessed by right-clicking Ptera, Tricera and Tyranno Core Medal * When sneaking, you will dash through for a short amount of time * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost III Strength.png|Strength III Resistance.png|Resistance IV - BuraKaWani= * Accessed by right-clicking Cobra, Kame and Wani Core Medal * Potion Effects : Speed.png|Speed II Strength.png|Strength Resistance.png|Resistance III Regeneration.png|Regeneration - Super TaToBa= * Accessed by right-clicking Super Taka, Super Tora and Super Batta Core Medal * When sneaking, you will fly towards the direction you're facing * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost Speed.png|Speed III Strength.png|Strength Resistance.png|Resistance IV Regeneration.png|Regeneration IV Haste.png|Haste IV FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance - Renai= * Accessed by right-clicking Love (Head, Arms and Legs) Core Medal * Potion Effects : Regeneration.png|Regeneration III Haste.png|Haste III Saturation.png|Saturation III - TaMaShii= * Accessed by right-clicking Taka, Imagin and Shocker Core Medal * When sneaking, you will shoot out a fireball towards the direction you're facing * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision Speed.png|Speed II Strength.png|Strength II FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance - Legend TaToBa= * Accessed by right-clicking Habataki, Taiga and IchiGou Core Medal * Potion Effects : TBA - SaRaMiou= * Accessed by right-clicking Same, Kujira and Ookamiou Core Medal * Potion Effects : WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing Speed.png|Speed IV Strength.png|Strength III - BiKaSo= * Accessed by right-clicking New Ebi, New Kani and New Sasori Core Medal * Potion Effects : WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing Speed.png|Speed III Strength.png|Strength III - ShiGazeShi= * Accessed by right-clicking Shika, Gazelle and Ushi Core Medal * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision Resistance.png|Resistance III Haste.png|Haste III - MukaChiRi= * Accessed by right-clicking Mukade, Hachi and Ari Core Medal * Potion Effects : JumpBoost.png|Jump Boost IV Resistance.png|Resistance III Haste.png|Haste III - SeiShiroGin= * Accessed by right-clicking Seiuchi, Shirokuma and Penguin Core Medal * Potion Effects : Speed.png|Speed IV Strength.png|Strength III Saturation.png|Saturation III }} - Head= - Ankh's Taka= * Accessed by right-clicking Ankh's Taka Core Medal * Doesn't have a potion effect - Kuwagata= * Accessed by right-clicking Kuwagata Core Medal * Doesn't have a potion effect - Lion= * Accessed by right-clicking Lion Core Medal * Doesn't have a potion effect - Sai= * Accessed by right-clicking Sai Core Medal * Potion Effects : Slowness.png|Slowness II - Shachi= * Accessed by right-clicking Shachi Core Medal * Potion Effects when on land: WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing * Potion Effects when underwater: NightVision.png|Night Vision WaterBreathing.png|Water Breathing - Ptera= * Accessed by right-clicking Ptera Core Medal * Doesn't have a potion effect - Cobra= * Accessed by right-clicking Cobra Core Medal * Potion Effects : Regeneration.png|Regeneration - Super Taka= * Accessed by right-clicking Super Taka Core Medal * Potion Effects : NightVision.png|Night Vision Strength.png|Strength Regeneration.png|Regeneration IV FireResistance.png|Fire Resistance - Love= * Accessed by right-clicking Love (Head) Core Medal * Potion Effects : Regeneration.png|Regeneration II - Habataki= - Same= - Ebi= - Shika= - Mukade= - Seiuchi= }} - Body= - Kamakiri= - Gorilla= - Kujaku= - Unagi= - Tricera= - Kame= - Super Tora= - Love= - Imagin= - Kangaroo= - Taiga= - Panda= - Kujira= - Kani= - Gazelle= - Hachi= - Shirokuma= - Yadokari= }} - Legs= - Cheetah= - Zou= - Condor= - Tako= - Tyranno= - Wani= - Super Batta= - Love= - Shocker= - Kangaroo= - IchiGou= - Ookamiou= - Sasori= - Ushi= - Ari= - Penguin= }} }} - Birth= - Birth Prototype= - Core= - Power Up= }} - Poseidon= - Aqua= - Others= - Transformation Device= - Unobtainable= }} - Crafting Recipe= }} }} Rider Ore - Birth Core Ore= }} Core Medals & Others - Uva= kuwagata.png|Kuwagata Medal kamakiri.png|Kamakiri Medal batta.png|Batta Medal - Kazari= lion.png|Lion Medal tora.png|Tora Medal cheetah.png|Cheetah Medal - Gamel= sai.png|Sai Medal gorilla.png|Gorilla Medal zou.png|Zou Medal - Mezool= shachi.png|Shachi Medal unagi.png|Unagi Medal tako.png|Tako Medal - Giru= ptera.png|Ptera Medal tricera.png|Tricera Medal tyranno.png|Tyranno Medal - Orange= cobra.png|Cobra Medal kame.png|Kame Medal wani.png|Wani Medal - Arthropods= ebi_new.png|New Ebi Medal kani_new.png|New Kani Medal Sasori new.png|New Sasori Medal ebi.png|Ebi Medal kani.png|Kani Medal sasori.png|Sasori Medal - Future= same.png|Same Medal kujira.png|Kujira Medal ookamiuo.png|Ookamiuo Medal shika.png|Shika Medal gazelle.png|Gazelle Medal ushi.png|Ushi Medal mukade.png|Mukade Medal hachi.png|Hachi Medal ari.png|Ari Medal seiuchi.png|Seiuchi Medal shirokuma.png|Shirokuma Medal penguin.png|Penguin Medal yadokari.png|Yadokari Medal - Super= super_taka.png|Super Taka Medal super_tora.png|Super Tora Medal super_batta.png|Super Batta Medal - Others= imagin.png|Imagin Medal shocker.png|Shocker Medal panda.png|Panda Medal kangaroo.png|Kangaroo Medal (Arms) kangaroo2.png|Kangaroo Medal (Legs) love.png|Love Medal (Head) Love.png|Love Medal (Arms) Love.png|Love Medal (Legs) habataki.png|Habataki Medal taiga.png|Taiga Medal ichigo.png|IchiGou Medal }} - Birth= birth_core.png|Birth Core - Birth Prototype= proto_birth_core.png|Proto Birth Core - Core= - Poseidon= Same.png|Same Medal Kujira.png|Kujira Medal Ookamiuo.png|Ookamiuo Medal - Others= cellmedal.png|Cell Medal }} Rider Arsenal - Crafting Recipe= }}